


Over the Years

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural AU
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 02:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Over the Years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faegal04](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faegal04/gifts).



“Dean, there’s _no_ way.” Charlie shook her head as they walked through the college campus.

He scoffed. “And why not?”

She stopped and faced him. “Because there’s _no way_ that Dad would let you take the car!” Charlie was actually five years younger than him, but skipped a few grades. So, while he was a senior in college, she was a sophomore.

“Has that ever stopped me before?” He countered, making you roll your eyes.

“Whatever. I’m not being stupid and getting caught sneaking out with you and Sam. _Again_. I’ve made that mistake too many times.”

He crossed his arms over his chest. “But hacking is totally cool?”

Charlie grinned. “Dad couldn’t work a computer to save his life. He hates them. What are the chances he’ll figure out what I’m doing?”

“God, I love having you as a sister.” He laughed, putting his arm around you.

Charlie was sitting in her programming fundamentals class, which she simply took for an easy grade, when a new redhead walked in. She was wearing black skinny jeans, killer boots, a black shirt, and a motorcycle jacket. Licking her lips, Charlie tried not to stare. The new woman was gorgeous, so it was difficult.

Forcing herself to look down, she didn’t notice that the new woman was headed right for her. “This seat taken?” 

“Uh, no.” Charlie gave her a smile.

“Name’s Abaddon. Yours?” She grinned, her red lipstick perfect for her.

“Charlie.” She replied.

Abaddon looked her over, raising an eyebrow. “I think I just found my new seat, Charlie.”

She couldn’t contain her smile. “Cool.” With that, class started.

* * *

“So, I don’t get what the big deal is!” Abaddon was laying on her back on Charlie’s bed, ranting about being arrested. “The guy _totally_ deserved it.” Now she was forced to go to anger management twice a week, plus do community service on Sundays.

Charlie laughed. “You’re saying he _deserved_ to be stabbed in the leg with a pencil?” She shook her head.

“ ** _YES_**!” She sighed, rolling to face Charlie. Moving to rest on her elbow, she brushed the hair out of Charlie’s face. “Because, I belong to this cute red head, and only her hand is allowed on my _ass_.” She smirked.

“Oh, really?” She smirked. “When did this happen?”

Abaddon pretended to think. “The day I laid eyes on her.” Charlie’s eyes went wide. “ _Although_ , took me a couple weeks to get a date. Or do you prefer the first time I made her scream?”

Charlie grabbed a pillow and buried her face in it, blushing. “God.” She mumbled. 

A knock on the door made her peek around the pillow. “Sis?” Dean peeked his head in. “You two staying in tonight? Or you wanna hit up the party with me and the guys?”

“I wanna stay in tonight. If Abs wants to go, that’s fine.” Charlie shrugged.

“Nah, if we’re going to have an empty house, I want to make use of that…” She smirked.

Dean made a face. “ _Dude_. I don’t want to hear that about my baby sister!” The girls laughed as he shut the door behind him.

* * *

Abaddon led Charlie along, holding her hand in hers. Charlie laughed, unable to see anything. “Where are we _going_?” She asked, a grin on her face.

“If I told you, it would ruin my fun!” She smirked, and Charlie knew it. Despite them being damn near polar opposites, they worked. John disliked the fact that you were dating her at first, but she grew on him- despite her having a knack for getting into trouble. He saw how happy she made her, and that’s what mattered.

Suddenly, they stopped. “Can I look now?”

Moving behind Charlie, Abaddon removed the blindfold. They were at an old movie theather, and they were showing the Wizard of Oz. “This is only part of it, Charlie.” She took Charlie’s hand and bought their tickets.

Once they were seated, they munched on their popcorn all through the previews, chuckling at some of them. The lights dimmed, and there, up on the screen, was a picture of Charlie and Abaddon. They were at an amusement park and laughing. Suddenly, the words “ _Will you marry me?_ ” appeared on the screen.

Charlie looked at her in shock. “Yes!” She laughed.

Abaddon pulled out a small black box, and opened it. Inside, was a custom made circuit engagement ring. “I’ve been planning this for months. It was tough finding someone skilled enough to pull this off.” It had to look like it, but be safe enough that it wouldn’t cut Charlie’s finger. “I went without a gem because that’s not you.”

They met in the middle for a passionate kiss, smiling into it.

* * *

Two years. That’s how long they were engaged. Abaddon had been arrested for beating the shit out of some guy for harassing Charlie, and that left Charlie to plan what she could. Every Sunday Charlie would drive up to see her, and they would talk about everything under the sun.

It was a sunny day when Abaddon was released. Charlie, John, Dean, and Sam were all there, beaming. “ _Abs_!” Charlie was crying she was so happy as she wrapped her arms around her.

“Cas and Crowley are at home setting up a little something.” Dean smiled.

Abaddon’s eyebrows went up. “You’re getting along with _Crowley_?” She was shocked. They were always fighting.

Sam shrugged. “We found a common ground.”

Six months later, to the day, Charlie was walking down the isle to her future. Abaddon wore something classic, and it suited her perfectly. Not being huge on dresses, Charlie was the one wearing pants. It was different- just like them.

It was a small ceremony, and there were tears. Everyone cheered when they were announced as wife and wife.

At the reception, they danced and laughed for hours. Of course Charlie had included songs from her favorite movies. Abaddon had rolled her eyes and chuckled. Dean ended up drunk and hitting on Abaddon’s cousin Jo, much to her mother’s dismay. Sam was the designated driver for John and Dean.

* * *

Abaddon got an acting job, and did extremely well. The couple moved to Los Angeles soon after. Charlie found a job quickly, and excelled. As did Abaddon. Her personality made it easy for her to tell creeps off, but it also made it easy to get into trouble.

With her first big role, she bought them their first house. It was a three bed room house, nothing too big. Charlie insited they didn’t need some mansion. That didn’t stop Abaddon from renovating parts of the house to suit their tastes.

They agreed that while they didn’t mind children, they didn’t want any of their own. Sam had settled down and they could dote on his children.

* * *

Through the years, they never missed a Christmas back home. Sam had married Jess, and they had three little boys, and one girl. Not including their two dogs. Dean didn’t plan on getting ‘tied down’ any time soon, and enjoyed traveling. That didn’t surprise anyone.

When John died at 83, they all found themselves back at the Winchester home. What was once a joy filled home, was taken over with a darkness. Tears were shed, stories told, and many beers drank in the man’s honor. Dean had inherited his father’s Impala, and he vowed to keep her in excellent condition.

After that, life seemed to speed up. When they reached their seventies, friends started to pass, leaving aching hearts behind. Each time another life was lost, they each knew they could be next.

Abaddon held Charlie’s hand in the hospital when she passed in her sleep. The love of her life taken from her. She wept for the loss, but her heart swelled at all the love that their life had held.

Not even a month later, Abaddon passed, as well. Many said from a broken heart.


End file.
